warshipcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Why Jeong is a bad developer/@comment-30250454-20180228073430
Mega rant here. I've been saying these things ever since the first gallery blackout, and I'm glad people are finally starting to see through Jeong's bullshit. 1. Please don't give Jeong any credit. Other than the models and a few new weapons, practically everything is a carbon copy of BSC. The game's files are actually exactly the same as BSC, just with everything renamed from "Battleship" to "Warship". 2. Surprisingly, some bugs and glitches are actually beneficial. 200 knot ships may be unrealistic, but in my opinion, having high speed, high stakes VIP battles with 194.6 knot torpedo boats is great fun. Also, I'm sure all of us can agree that the floating block glitch adds lots of content to the game, and there are hundreds of creative ways to use it. However, there are also a massive amount of bugs that are complete bullshit. The blue screen of death that activates once your ship becomes more than a kilometer long in any direction is one of these, as well as the dreaded glitch that prevents you from opening the game at all. Additionally, I absolutely despise his shitty updates. They change the game's physics in unpredictable ways, which can turn what was an effective battleship before the update into a useless lump of armor and guns. 3. I completely agree about the gallery. The reason people haven't all moved on to Simpleplanes or Naval craft is because of the gallery roleplay, a small trend that started with two roleplayers in the summer of 2017 and quickly grew to include dozens of people. Unfortunately, Jeong doesn't notice this or just doesn't give a crap. Either way, it's not a very good idea to neglect the one thing that people actually like about your game. 4. Surprisingly enough, I've seen evidence that Jeong isn't a robot and actually can communicate with other human beings. I've seen an email that suggests that he and the developer of the old BSC Hansa mod are working together on updating the game's models, which might explain the sudden flood of gun and decoration model updates. However, emails from the community go unanswered. Thanks to his complete lack of communication with us, it is unclear what direction he wants to go with the game. Players are slowly leaving due to the game's laughably slow progress, and it also seems that Jeong is getting greedy for more shekels by only allowing some parts to be purchased with crystals, and more recently, upping the prices of all armor blocks. 5. The community usurping Jeong and taking the reins of WSC is theoretically possible, but not enough people play the game to make it work. According to our friend Oppa, the game has no copyright tied to it, which means people can steal the WSC source code and release their own game without having to fear legal response. However, we would not be able to make this work since little to no people in the community are able to code. Solution two would be a much better fate for WSC. However, we all know Jeong is far too money-hungry to ever do this. All we can do is hope that no one ever purchases crystals from him, so he stops making money from the game and sells it to Hansa or another, more competent company. WSC/BSC is a great concept and a unique game, but I'm very disappointed to see how it was handled. I feel it has a lot of potential, but this was completely overlooked and squandered by Jeong, who instead decided to try and make a quick buck out of an old, forgotten game. TL;DR: Fuck Jeong.